Gin Ichimaru's Shadow
|image = |kanji =市丸ギンの影 |romaji =Ichimaru Gin no kage |episodenumber =20 |chapters =Chapter 65, Chapter 66, Chapter 67, Chapter 68, Chapter 69, Chapter 70 |arc =Agent of the Shinigami arc |previousepisode=Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! |nextepisode =Enter! The World of the Shinigami |japair =February 22, 2005 |engair =January 27, 2007 |opening =*~Asterisk~ |ending =Thank You! }} is the twentieth episode of the Bleach anime. After completing their training, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends depart to Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. Summary walks along a corridor.]] In the Seireitei, after relaying Rukia Kuchiki's execution verdict to her in the Sixth Division prison ward, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walks along a corridor before coming to a halt when 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru praises him for being so calm in the face of his sister's impending execution. As Gin sits on the railing with 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki standing across from him against the wall, he asserts that Byakuya is a role model for all Shinigami. and Gin Ichimaru confront Byakuya.]] When Kenpachi calls this foolish and observes that Gin and 9th Division Captain Kaname Tōsen are the only ones who fear death, Gin wonders if he really thinks so while Byakuya turns to face them and inquires what two Captains without their Lieutenants would want with him. Gin claims that the two of them were concerned Byakuya would be feeling sad because his sister is about to be executed. Byakuya states that the Kuchiki Clan's noble lineage is none of their concern, prompting Kenpachi to note that it makes sense for him to not be troubled because criminals taint a noble family's bloodline. While Byakuya admits his surprise at a commoner understanding the subtleties of the nobility, Kenpachi explains that he has always been observant since a young age and offers to behead Rukia before her scheduled execution to express his sympathy for Byakuya. However, Byakuya merely questions Kenpachi's ability to behead someone at his current level, and when Kenpachi inquires if Byakuya wants to test him, Byakuya asks him in turn if he wants to be tested. Suddenly, Gin and Kenpachi disappear from the corridor, prompting Byakuya to look to his right and see Gin holding a tied-up Kenpachi on top of a nearby roof. With an irritated Kenpachi struggling to escape and demanding that Gin let him go, Gin apologizes to Byakuya and asserts that he never intended to offend him in any way before requesting that Byakuya send his regards to Rukia as he pulls Kenpachi away. Standing still for a few seconds as he looks at the spot where they were standing, Byakuya turns and continues walking down the corridor. Meanwhile, in the training area underneath the Urahara Shop in Karakura Town, Tessai Tsukabishi pulls himself out of the Shattered Shaft. emerging unscathed.]] As he adjusts his cracked glasses, Tessai attracts the attention of Jinta Hanakari, who expresses surprise at Tessai having survived the preceding Reiatsu eruption unscathed, only for Tessai to claim that he is not unscathed because his glasses are in terrible shape. Annoyed by Tessai's obliviousness, Jinta tells him to keep his cracked glasses on because Kisuke Urahara has drawn his Zanpakutō, which Tessai will not want to miss watching. Several feet away, Urahara slashes the upper half of a rock to pieces with his Zanpakutō while pursuing Ichigo Kurosaki as the latter nervously commends him for doing so with such a thin sword. learns that Kisuke Urahara is wielding a Zanpakutō.]] Accepting this as a compliment, Urahara promises to not go easy on Ichigo regardless as he continues to chase him while slashing the air around Ichigo. While continuing to run, Ichigo recalls that only Zanpakutō can harm Shinigami and Hollows before assuming that Urahara's sword is not a Zanpakutō because he withdrew it from a cane, which would mean that Urahara cannot actually hurt him even if he landed a blow. However, as Ichigo stops and turns around, Urahara immediately disproves this by slashing off the remnants of Ichigo's Hollow mask, lightly grazing his head in the process, and observes that Ichigo let his guard down. , Benihime.]] Urahara echoes Ichigo's thought process of him not wielding an actual Zanpakutō and criticizes him as being naive before releasing his Shikai, Benihime, which he asserts is a genuine Zanpakutō. As a stunned Ichigo recalls 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai releasing his own Shikai, Zabimaru, and berating Ichigo for not even knowing his own Zanpakutō's name, Urahara explains that every Zanpakutō has a name as he attacks Ichigo, who is sent crashing through a rock. While Jinta joins Tessai and Ururu Tsumugiya in hiding behind a nearby rock, Ichigo hurtles past them and gets to his feet just in time to block another strike from Urahara. With Benihime pressing against the broken blade of Ichigo's Zanpakutō, Urahara commends Ichigo for being courageous enough to counter with a broken sword instead of running away, but claims that Benihime is not nice enough to let such a sword stop her as he cuts off half of the remaining blade of Ichigo's Zanpakutō, to the latter's chagrin. Running away from Urahara, Ichigo expresses disbelief at the former being able to cut through his Zanpakutō, only for Urahara to appear behind him and note that Ichigo's Zanpakutō is only notable for its size. As Ichigo slashes at him, Urahara leans back and reveals that Ichigo's Zanpakutō does not actually have any Reiryoku inside it. Urahara declares that Ichigo's Zanpakutō is really just a bloated and empty vessel, which is why he can cut it so easily, as he shatters the remainder of the blade and half of the guard with another slash, leaving a stunned Ichigo to stare as the other half of the guard falls to the ground. Noting that Ichigo no longer has a sword, Urahara questions if he will still attack and points out that Ichigo could still manage to knock off his hat with just the remaining handle, but warns him that this is no longer a matter of courage and that he will kill Ichigo if the latter comes at him with such a toy before exerting his Reiatsu, which leaves Ichigo terrified. appears before a fleeing Ichigo.]] As he frantically runs away, Ichigo mentally asserts that he really will be killed and is caught off-guard when Urahara appears next to him and attacks once more. Maneuvering around Urahara in time, Ichigo continues running with Urahara, only for the latter to grab him by the back of his collar and throw him on the ground before slashing downward at him. After rolling away at the last second, Ichigo gets up and resumes running while berating his own cowardice and questioning if this is as far as his determination goes. Suddenly, Zangetsu appears before Ichigo while echoing his criticisms and inquires why he is running as he pulls Ichigo's mind into his inner world. Zangetsu asks Ichigo why he has not called his name yet and tells him to look forward because he should be able to hear it now, as it is only fear that is clogging his ears. In the real world, Ichigo comes to a stop while Zangetsu observes that there is nothing for him to fear when there is only one enemy to face. Coming to a stop as well, Urahara stares at a motionless Ichigo, prompting Jinta to wonder what is going on as he watches from behind the rock with Tessai and Ururu. With Urahara assuming a battle stance, Zangetsu encourages Ichigo to abandon his fears and look forward as Ichigo hold his handle near his waist while power surges around him. .]] As he advises Ichigo that he will grow old if he retreats and die if he shows fear, Zangetsu commands him to call out his name as Ichigo manifests '''Zangetsu and unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō, which surges past Urahara and between the surrounding rocks while a surprised Jinta wonders what is happening now. Bracing himself with a hand holding his hat in place, Urahara watches as the dust clears to reveal Ichigo kneeling with his Shikai, Zangetsu. Ichigo stands up and pulls Zangetsu out of the ground as Jinta observes that it has no hilt or guard, which leaves it not looking like a proper Zanpakutō to him, and claims that the previous one was better while Tessai stares in shock. While Ichigo silently looks at Zangetsu, Urahara congratulates him on finally bringing out his real Zanpakutō and asserts that they can now begin lesson three properly. However, Ichigo merely apologizes to Urahara and asks him to dodge this, leaving the latter confused, before admitting that he cannot fully control Zangetsu yet as the remaining bindings on his shoulder burst off from his building Reiatsu. Shocked by this, Urahara holds Benihime out in front of him and prepares to use Chikasumi no Tate to protect himself as Ichigo grips Zangetsu with both hands and swings it down to release a far more concentrated Getsuga Tenshō. ' leaves a massive chasm in the ground.]] In the aftermath, Urahara's damaged hat flies away as Urahara stands behind a damaged '''Chikasumi no Tate' and observes that he would have lost an arm without it. When his hat lands next to his feet, Urahara picks it up and dusts it off while noting how torn it is. After putting his hat back on and looking at the massive chasm created by Ichigo's attack, Urahara turns to a sleeping Ichigo and admits that he did not think he could so much damage in one attack before calling him scary as he declares lesson three cleared. Elsewhere, in a remote area of the wilderness, Uryū Ishida dissipates his Heilig Bogen and proclaims that he has completed his training. blows a large hole in the wall.]] Looking at his Sanrei Glove, Uryū thanks Sōken Ishida. Meanwhile, in an abandoned factory in Karakura Town, Yasutora Sado blows a large hole in the wall with an energy blast from his Fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante, leading Orihime Inoue to enthusiastically congratulate him for completing his training. However, Yoruichi Shihōin scolds Sado for drawing so much attention, with multiple construction workers outside having noticed the damage, and instructs him and Orihime to run out the back door, which they do, before expressing surprise at the two of them being able to awaken and use their powers in such a short time. Suddenly, Yoruichi's attention is drawn to crashing sounds as Orihime reveals that Sado has fallen down the stairs, leading an embarrassed Yoruichi to wonder what is going on. Later, at 6:30 P.M. on August 1st, Ichigo mentally notes that he was told to stay at home after finishing his training at the Urahara Shop while they prepare to open the gate to Soul Society. As Ichigo stands next to a pathway with Orihime, Sado, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Isshin Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, and Yuzu Kurosaki, Keigo loudly declares that they have finally arrived at the long-awaited fireworks festival, prompting Mizuiro to note that he seems excited. Keigo demands to know how Mizuiro could not be excited and asks those present if they agree, which Isshin does before revealing that he has been saving front-row seats since 7 A.M. and suggesting that they all go over there, to the excitement of Keigo, Mizuiro, and his daughters. When Isshin inquires if she and Orihime will be coming as well, Tatsuki, now with her right arm in a sling, informs him that they will be coming later, prompting Isshin to acknowledge this as he runs off with Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro, Karin, and Yuzu. Embarrassed by his father's behavior, Ichigo notes that he should join them and apologizes to Tatsuki as he assures her that she does not have to come. .]] Despite this, Tatsuki promises that she will be there later and tells him to get going. As Ichigo departs, Orihime notes that everyone seems to be energetic, which Tatsuki affirms while claiming that it is exhausting sometimes. Looking at Tatsuki's bandaged arm, Orihime inquires if her hand hurts, and Tatsuki denies this before admitting that thinking about how it cost her first place at Nationals does hurt. However, when Orihime points out that getting second place makes Tatsuki the second-strongest high school girl in Japan and calls her amazing, a blushing Tatsuki humbly downplays this, but Orihime reiterates her praise as she runs off, with a surprised Tatsuki following her. 's ability to catch red dragonflies.]] After she and Tatsuki reach the riverbank below, Orihime observes that it has been a long time since they came here, leading Tatsuki to note that they only come down in autumn each year. Walking to the edge of the river, Orihime recounts how Sora Inoue had the ability to coerce red dragonflies into sitting on his fingers by simply pointing at the sky, which is something she loved and always wanted to replicate but never managed to. As the sky gets dark, Tatsuki recalls Orihime's promise to protect her from now on during Numb Chandelier's attack and brings up Orihime saying that she is going to be visiting relatives starting next week, which Orihime confirms. and his daughters cheer on the fireworks.]] Tatsuki mentions that Ichigo is also going on a trip next week, and as a slightly nervous Orihime also confirms this, Tatsuki explains that she never regretted competing even though she did not end up in first place because there are things one discovers just by doing their best. Encouraging Orihime to go forward and do it once she has decided, Tatsuki promises to be waiting here in exchange and begins to ask something of Orihime, only to be interrupted by multiple fireworks exploding in the sky across the river. At the festival, Isshin cheers on the fireworks while Sado carries Karin and Yuzu on his shoulders behind him, and Keigo and Mizuiro marvel at the colors as Ichigo smiles. Seven days later, at 1 A.M. on August 8th, Ichigo opens his bedroom window in the Kurosaki Clinic and notes that this should do it as he recalls Urahara's instructions to do so and wait. Though he asserts that he is getting a bad feeling about this, Ichigo enjoys the breeze coming through the window, but is caught off-guard when a ball bearing a caricature of Urahara hurtles past him and crashes against his closet doors, where it bursts open and splashes blood-like liquid on the doors. Shocked by this, Ichigo watches in astonishment as the dripping liquid forms a message that instructs him to immediately come to the front of the Urahara Shop. An incredulous Ichigo observes that this looks like a dying message left at a murder scene and expresses uncertainty over whether it will come off, and when the dripping liquid reveals a postscript accusing those who thought the original message looked like a dying message of having no sense of humor, Ichigo angrily throws a pillow at it. After sneaking past his sleeping sisters, Ichigo exits the Kurosaki Clinic and prepares to bid his family farewell. Suddenly, Isshin bids him good morning and leaps off the top of the Kurosaki Clinic, leading Ichigo to step aside at the last second as Isshin crashes into the ground in front of the door where he was standing. As a bloodied Isshin praises him for dodging that attack, Ichigo demands to know what he is doing and is surprised when Isshin gives him a protective charm while explaining that he wanted to give this to Ichigo before he left. When Ichigo wonders what it is and notes how dirty it appears to be, Isshin angrily berates him for calling it dirty because Masaki Kurosaki gave it to him a long time ago and it is filled with luck and divine grace, prompting a shocked Ichigo to assert that he cannot take this. Affirming this, Isshin declares that no one would give it to Ichigo and pants heavily before clarifying that he is just lending it to him for the trip. With Isshin instructing him to give it back once he returns, Ichigo looks silently at the charm, prompting Isshin to threaten to shave his beard if Ichigo loses it. Startled by this, Ichigo agrees and announces his departure as Isshin smiles. Shortly afterward, while walking through Karakura Town, Ichigo recalls his interactions with Rukia and notes that a lot of things have happened before refusing to let their time together be rendered irrelevant. Upon reaching the Urahara Shop, Ichigo finds Urahara and Sado outside, and as Urahara commends him for showing up on time, a stunned Ichigo wonders why Sado is here, which leads Sado to state that he is going because Rukia saved him. and Orihime join Ichigo and Sado.]] While Ichigo is left stunned by this, Uryū asks him if he did not hear as he appears behind Ichigo and details how he is also going because he refuses to remain defeated by the Shinigami. Confused by this, Ichigo is alerted by Orihime, who walks up and observes that they are all here before asking Ichigo to look after her. A flabbergasted Ichigo demands to know what is going on as Yoruichi walks up and mocks him for being slow on the uptake before inquiring if he really did not notice the increase in the hidden powers of his three friends. Explaining that his friends trained in their own ways while he was regaining his Shinigami powers, Yoruichi instructs Ichigo to thank them. .]] However, Ichigo instead expresses shock at a cat talking, and though Orihime tries to assert that this is Yoruichi and not an ordinary cat while holding Yoruichi in her arms, Uryū admits that he can see how it would be shocking and Sado points out how it is Ichigo's first time meeting Yoruichi. Declaring that they cannot keep talking outside, Urahara requests that everyone come inside the Urahara Shop to discuss things further, prompting Ichigo's friends to walk in. Suddenly, Ichigo stops Orihime and asks her how much she knows because it is going to be dangerous, but Orihime reveals that she told Tatsuki she would go and promised to come back, to Ichigo's surprise, before walking inside. Shortly afterward, as Ichigo and his friends stand in the training area beneath the Urahara Shop, Orihime marvels at how much space there is and compares it to a secret base, leading Tessai to tearfully thank her for her kind words and assert that he is deeply touched. Drawing their attention, Urahara snaps his fingers, causing four large rectangular pillars wrapped in tags to emerge at 90-degree angles from the space behind him and slide into place with each other, forming a gate. With Ichigo and his friends staring in stunned silence at this, Urahara explains that this is the gate leading to Soul Society and reveals that it is a modified Senkaimon. out of his body.]] Asking them to listen carefully, Urahara pushes Ichigo's Soul out of his body with his cane, to the amazement of his friends, who inspect his lifeless body as Ichigo angrily tells a laughing Urahara to give him warning next time. When Orihime inquires if this means Ichigo is no longer inside his body, Ichigo confirms this and questions why she is speaking as though he is not here. Urahara details how the Senkaimon is covered with a layer of Reishi Henkan-Ki, a machine which converts Reishi, and as Ichigo picks up on his mention of Reishi conversion, Urahara reminds them that Soul Society is a world of Souls that cannot be entered unless one is a Soul. As he points out that only Ichigo would normally be able to enter because of his Shinigami powers, Urahara explains that they are going to use the Reishi Henkan-Ki to convert the others into Souls, leading Uryū to realize that this will allow them to enter Soul Society without extracting their Souls, which Urahara confirms. Though Ichigo asserts that they understand and attempts to get started, Urahara jabs him in the side with his cane and reveals that they can only keep the Senkaimon connected to Soul Society for four minutes at most, shocking Ichigo and his friends as Ichigo questions if this is even remotely enough time for them. Urahara admits that it would normally be impossible, further bewildering Ichigo, and states that it is a reckless idea to start with before asserting that he will do his best to hold it open for the full four minutes. However, Urahara warns the group that they will be permanently trapped between Soul Society and the Human World if they do not make it through in four minutes. When a nervous Orihime wonders what they should do, Yoruichi walks up and instructs her to go forward before reminding her that the heart and soul are connected, with the most important thing being what one feels in their heart and their will to move forward with that feeling in mind. Established as their guide for this journey, Yoruichi tells the group that only those who can go forward should follow, prompting Ichigo to step forward and question Yoruichi's observational skills before proclaiming that this is why they are all here. As Yoruichi asks him if he is aware that he will not be able to return if he loses, Ichigo asserts that he will just have to win, which Yoruichi affirms. Charging up the Senkaimon alongside Tessai, Urahara instructs the group to enter the second it opens and declares that they will proceed, leading to Ichigo and his friends being engulfed in light and disappearing into the newly-opened portal. As the portal rejects his attempt to touch it, Urahara tells Ichigo that he is counting on him. Next Episode Preview Staring at Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, a stunned Uryū Ishida wonders what he is, leading Yasutora Sado to assert that he is a mountain, Orihime Inoue to claim that he is a whale, and Yoruichi Shihōin to reveal that he is a gatekeeper giant. When Uryū tells Ichigo Kurosaki that he can handle Jidanbō, Sado, Orihime, and Yoruichi all encourage him, leading Ichigo to confidently declare that he is the man for the job. Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques Used Zanjutsu Techniques: * Hohō Techniques: * Techniques: * * Fullbring: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Navigation Category:Episodes